


This is For Them

by Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone goes back to earth once they save Matt and his dad, only to find out they've all been presumed dead, and Pidge gets REALLY pissed. Like pissed to the point of going up to Iverson and PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE on NATIONAL TELEVISION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Thus was inspired by this headcannon:  
> http://voltronheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/146722387695/i-want-everyone-to-go-back-to-earth-once-they-save
> 
> (The post isn't mine)

They did it. It had taken them years, but they did it. Those years had been filled with pain, friendship, love, and longing, and now here they were, Pidge reunited with their brother and dad, Shiro finally given the chance to go after the thing he most regretted letting slip away, and, most importantly, back on earth with their loved ones. Only problem is, everyone on earth thought them dead. 

You can imagine Mrs. Holt's suprise when her husband and two children, who she had been told where all dead, showed up on her doorstep. It took half an hour for her to stop crying and another half an hour for her to get over them being back enough to tell them that they were supposed be dead. And boy what a shock that was, right? Pidge had no doubt that they knew who had told everyone that. The same person who had told the world that their brother and their father and Shiro died in an accident caused by piloting error. Iverson.

Pidge saw red. All they wanted to do was go and murder the son of a bitch who had left their believing she had lost her entire family. Years fighting against one of the most ruthless empires of the galaxy had made Pidge a little more open to thoughts such as that. You don't spend years of your life in war and not change in some way. But they had just gotten back to earth, and Mrs. Holt had just gotten her family back, and so Pidge decided that the murder could be put off for another day. Right now was for reconnecting and family.

Pidge didn't get their chance until a week later, when a live press conference was being held to welcome them all back to earth. They were actually planing on behaving themselves but once they got a look at Iverson's smug little face and listened to the speech he was giving about how he was 'so happy that they are alive and well" and that he "never gave up hope on them surviving and one day returning", and suddenly things went red again. Next thing they knew, they had Iverson under them and their fist was repeatedly hitting his face. For each punch they yelled things like "This is for my brother," punch "and my dad" punch "and Shiro" punch punch "and my mom" punch punch punch.

When they saw Matt heading towards them, they thought he was going to try to break it up and was prepared to resist him. They were pleasantly surprised when he added in a couple kicks of his own, yelling "this is for my sibling!" They were unsure how security hadn't come to stop this yet. They didn't know that when security had come running, Shiro had stopped them with a glowing, outstretched hand. 

A few hits later and Pidge pulled back, tired. They looked down and the nearly unrecognizable face below them. They hadn't done any real damage, but there was some serious bruising, a broken nose, and busted lip. Pidge felt a sick satisfaction for each bruise and cut on his face. When they stood up and started heading towards the others again, ignoring the yelling of the press behind them, they missed the looks of pride on his parents and Allura's face. They didn't, however, miss Coran clapping, Hunk and Lance rolling on the floor dying of laughter, or the small, please smile Keith was wearing. 

Out of all the years they had spent fighting the Galra empire and saving the galaxy, Pidge wasn't sure if they had ever felt as proud of themselves and they did in that instant.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep Pidge's pronouns neutral to not upset anyone and also because I enjoy the headcannon that pidge is non binary/genderfluid/agender


End file.
